


Burned By The Fire That Shouldn't Be

by AuroraKant



Series: Whumptober2020 [27]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (Could Lex Please Stop Talking About Bruce While Hurting Dick), Anal Fingering, Blackmail, Civilian Dick Grayson, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Dick Grayson, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Lex Luthor is A Creep, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Stripping, but non-consensual, forced pleasure, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant
Summary: But Luthor was using his confusion and before Dick could react, Luthor’s ring was pressed against his cheek. Honestly? Dick had expected a hit or a slap, but instead of pain, a numb sensation radiated through his face, down his body.“What have you… do-done?”His voice was already slurring, and Dick could do nothing to stop his body from reacting in trained precision. His muscles tensed, his heartbeat slowed, and his breath came in calm bursts… not that it helped much, whatever Luthor had given him more than just fast acting.Or: Dick gets caught searching through Lex Corp files during a gala by none other than Lex Luthor himself. And the man has a special form of blackmail and punishment planned.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor
Series: Whumptober2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948651
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Burned By The Fire That Shouldn't Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Please Read The Warnings. You have been warned. Good.  
> WELCOME! And I hope you are going to enjoy this!! 
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks make me really, really happy! <3<3<3

“Accidents happen.“

The voice was cold as it echoed through the room, and Dick pulled his hand back from the files he most certainly hadn’t been allowed to touch. Dick Grayson, especially, had no interest in the data of Lex Corp… at least that was the official story, with Dick dropping out of the public view the moment he turned eighteen.

Nightwing on the other hand would only stop short of killing to get the promised data hidden in the computer currently in front of him.

“Yeah, they sure do. I was searching for the bathroom.”

Dick smiled, and he knew he looked stunning, the suit Alfred had prepared for him one of the prettiest pieces of clothing Dick had ever seen.

Luthor wasn’t fooled, Dick hadn’t counted on that. He just hoped the fact that Luther might know who Nightwing was but had no idea that Dick Grayson even existed, would give him a chance, some sort of leverage to escape this situation with his reputation intact.

Luthor’s lips were decorated with a thin smile. The same smile the man always wore when he was forced to congratulate Superman in front of the public. Dick could feel his stomach drop.

“Is that so? Well, this is certainly interesting since the bathrooms are located directly in front of the only exit of the ballroom”

“As you said… Accidents happen.”

“Yes, yes… though I was thinking more along the lines of this.”

Quicker than a man in a business suit had any right to be, Luthor crossed the room. Dick had only blinked once, his stance carefully relaxed and none-threatening, and suddenly he was staring directly in the face of a man Superman fought on the regular.

“Lines like _what_?” Dick asked.

What the hell was going on here?

Yeah, Dick shouldn’t have used the Lex Corp gala and his Wayne name to go searching for information, but no matter how much he had thought about his plan and the risks that came with it, this particular situation hadn’t presented itself to him in any one of the scenarios, Dick had played with.

But Luthor was using his confusion and before Dick could react, Luthor’s ring was pressed against his cheek. Honestly? Dick had expected a hit or a slap, but instead of pain, a numb sensation radiated through his face, down his body.

“What have you… do-done?”

His voice was already slurring, and Dick could do nothing to stop his body from reacting in trained precision. His muscles tensed, his heartbeat slowed, and his breath came in calm bursts… not that it helped much, whatever Luthor had given him more than just fast acting.

Dick stumbled, his legs giving out underneath him, and Luthor caught him before he could faceplant on the carpeted floor.

Luthor was buff for a billionaire, Dick thought but then he remembered that Luthor liked to dabble in the supervillain game. Well… Luthor was also buff for a supervillain, especially considering the fact that he kept it hidden underneath all those suits.

“A small little accident, for a small little brat, who thought he could play the big game.”

Dick wanted to struggle, but his muscles felt weak, and they did nothing more than weakly sway no matter how strongly Dick tried to fight against the drug in his system. Luthor was laughing, the sound deep and rumbly… and disgustingly similar to the way Bruce laughed when he was in a truly good mood.

Dick was slowly eased onto the floor, his legs folded underneath him, his upper body still held by Luthor himself.

This was… bad. No, this was more than just bad. This could end in disaster in a thousand different ways, and Dick had no idea what to do about that.

“Ssstop--- it.”

He was slurring, but at least he could still speak – only that it barely helped. Luthor simply shrugged, before letting Dick crash the rest of the way onto the floor. He tried to push himself into a less… humiliating position, but all he managed to achieve was a truly pitiful flail of his arms.

Shit.

Fuck.

_Fucking bitch ass motherfucker…_

It felt like defeat when Dick let his head rest against the carpet, the tears escaping his closed eyes hot against his skin. He wouldn’t sob, he wouldn’t beg – but he wouldn’t fight those few lonely tears either. There were more important things to focus his energy on.

“You know… little kids who go snooping will have to face the consequences of their actions. And, as I said, accidents happen. Sometimes a drunk little business heir wanders into the office of a competitor, gets naked and lewdly jerks himself off… I would never tell anyone, of course, as I said accidents happen… bit it would be a very sad accident if the pictures of that endeavor ended up in the newspaper, wouldn’t it?”

Ice was crystalizing in his veins, fear making his heart beat faster. No, fuck, _no_ … Dick started to struggle again, his sluggish movements becoming more and more frantic. No, he couldn’t… he wouldn’t…

“No… no…”

“You are of age, aren’t you? Oh, you are…” – a short pause and a shift in Luther’s disgusting voice – “twenty-one. Sorry, I had to make sure the newspapers would print your beautiful face when the scandal broke. I mean, it happens. Sometimes the young and famous just forget what their limits are… but then again, these pictures never have to see the light of day, should a young heir simply remember his manners and keep his fingers away from things that don’t belong to him.”

Luthor’s voice was teasing, and Dick hated the way it sounded, hated the way it reminded him of Bruce back when Dick had been younger. Bruce was nothing like this bastard – Bruce loved Dick and cherished him… and Bruce respected his fucking boundaries even if they fought. They were father and son… Luthor was little more than a creep.

But not even Dick’s moaning and keening could keep Luthor from turning him around. Dick hadn’t been able to see the look on his face, back when Luthor had quite obviously googled him, but now he wished it had stayed that way.

There was something truly evil in Luthor’s gaze. Something that reminded Dick of Slade. Of Brother Blood. Of Raptor.

His legs were made out of lead and his arms carried the weight of the world, no matter what Dick did, he could only move them inches at a time. The power behind his movements was comparable with that of a toddler.

Hit attempts were no obstacle at all, when Luthor started to loosen his teal colored tie, pulling it over Dick’s head. He couldn’t stop Luthor in any way, when the man started to pry open Dick’s button down. A cold shiver ran over his skin, the air an utterly unwelcome sensation.

Even more unwelcome were Luthor’s hands as they started to explore the freshly exposed skin of Dick’s chest.

His shoulders, arms, and back were still covered – and Dick feared that that wouldn’t be the case for much longer – but Luthor hadn’t stopped in his quest to undress him for nothing. Instead, the long fingers of the billionaire traced every single scar on Dick’s upper body, a fascinated smile on his face.

“Sssstop… pleasssssse stop…”

His words were barely discernable, and Luthor laughed, his fingers resting on top of a rather gruesome scar Dick had running through his nipple:

“Is this what you said when you got this one as well? It seems as if the rumors regarding Bruce Wayne are true – I wouldn’t have thought so. Brucie never hurt a fly during all our time together at boarding school--- must have reserved all of that aggression for you, _pretty boy_.”

Dick tried to move his head away. He couldn’t bear to look at Lex Luthor any longer, but the man had a second hand, one not currently resting on a wound from Killer Croc Dick had had since he was thirteen. Luthor’s grasp in his hair was painful – but not as painful as his words.

He’d hated nothing as much as the rumors as a kid. He had hated the whispered looks of pity socialites sent in his direction, and he hated the concerned visits of CPS that happened like a clockwork every year after they had their first swimming lesson of the semester during High School.

Sometimes he hated the fact that Bruce’s money protected them even more, but right now, with this horrible, terrible man on top of him, with the fear bubbling in his stomach, Dick mostly hated the fact that anyone would insinuate his dad would hurt him like this.

Bruce had always done his best to protect Dick even if the attempts were misguided or ended in drama… but Bruce had not once touched him like this, had not once hurt him like this either.

“Don’t worry… I will not be as harsh as your daddy was, and don’t worry, I don’t want that from you either. I just need a few pretty pictures…”

Yeah, and Dick Grayson was the president of the United States.

Dick wasn’t an idiot, he’d seen the twinkle in Luthor’s eyes, and he had felt the tremor in his fingers, as Luther traced his scars.

Luthor’s hands continued their exploration. Once Dick couldn’t keep the goosebumps at bay any longer – as the cold fingers ghosted over the sparse hair trailing down towards his crotch – Luther finally seemed to be satisfied. Dick would be as well – would be more than happy – if this humiliation ended here, with Dick on the floor, but only his shirt open, only his chest exposed.

But he knew better. He knew that there was so much more to come.

Luthor was all business as he continued stripping Dick, freeing him of the jacket and his button down with precise movements. He only stopped once for a minute, probably when he noticed the whipping scars decorating Dick’s back.

Dick was glad he couldn’t see Luthor’s face in that moment. He didn’t need to know what exactly the bastard was thinking, didn’t need to know how perverse that sneer could look.

Dick focused his gaze on the ceiling, instead, and tried to move as far away with his thoughts as possible. But it didn’t work – instead, he wondered how many other people that walked straight into Luthor’s trap, how many business deals had been sealed like this: With one party drugged and abused, and Luthor holding all the power in his hands.

Luthor was too calm, too professional, as if to assume that this was a first for him as well.

Dick flinched when Luthor’s hands came to rest on his belt.

“Oh, calm down. I am sure this is not your first time. A pretty boy like you has spent enough time on his back like this after all.”

It wasn’t hard to mold his face into a snarl, something ugly roaring inside of him. Luthor had no right to make him feel bad about not wanting this! Luthor had no power over his mind and his experiences!

Dick Grayson had been in love three times and slept with exactly the same number of people. He had given his heart to every single one of them and all of them still carried it with them. Dick was many things – but he wouldn’t let himself be slut-shamed by the man who was about to rape him:

“Pisss off!”

“It’s good to see that you have some spirit left – some people become so lethargic… no fun at all.”

A fire was burning in Dick’s soul, but his body was too weak to carry it to the outside. His leg buckled, but a man like Luthor had no problem with restraining a barely moving limb like that. Dick was utterly helpless… and with Luthor continuing to work on his belt, the fear began to swallow him.

He didn’t want this.

This was… fire and ice were encasing his heart, panic and disgust wrestling for dominance. He wanted these hands gone, and he wanted his bodily autonomy back. He wanted to rise up from the floor, striking Luthor down, and he wanted to enact revenge for all those who had fallen victim to this bastard, like he had…

But most likely he would do none of that, his body a puppet in the hands of a monster, Luthor in complete control of all his strings.

His belt came lose, and his stomach dropped, the sound of leather being pulled from the loops on his pants the only sound in the room.

Dick wished there was noise keeping him occupied, or something to demand his attention, something different from the foreign hands dancing over his lower body.

But there was nothing. Not even his own breath showed his distress, whatever drug Luthor had pumped him full with regulating that, as well as restricting his movements. Coming to think of it… most of his panic responses were… muted.

His heart wasn’t beating as fast as it should be, the adrenaline cursing through his veins present but not skyrocketing. Sweat was only sparsely building up on his forehead and palms… If this was just a normal roofie, Dick would be nauseous by now, his body fighting the foreign substance, his mind struggling against the horror to come. 

But Dick mostly felt… uncomfortable. Uncomfortable and angry and scared, and he had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Luthor had done something with the drugs he had been given, and Dick… Dick was sure it would come back to haunt him.

Especially since his head was too clear – he couldn’t even probably dissociate until this was over.

He struggled again, but Luthor only slightly pressed down on his leg, his hands still on the zipper of Dick’s suit pants, and Dick fell silent again.

 _Fuck_.

He felt so weak, muscles that could wrestle with superhumans suddenly nothing more than weak pieces of foam, malleable and useable. _Fuck_ … Dick had never wanted to be used like a toy ever again. He would… everyone always wanted to use him, and Dick was just so sick of it.

“Ssstop! I said stop!”

His voice was just as tiny as Dick felt, the whisper escaping him distorted by his numb tongue. And yet Luthor had heard him, Dick knew it. And the mean kept on ignoring the fact that Dick had never given consent, that Dick had begged him to stop---

Instead Luthor’s hands finally seemed to find what they had been looking for, pulling the expensive fabric of Dick’s suit down in one go. The pants caught on Dick’s… ass, and Dick could do nothing more than gasp in horror, as Luthor reached behind him, squeezing his ass, before pulling the pants down even further.

He needed to get away. He needed to… His frantic attempts to rob away did little more than press his butt deeper into the carpet. Luthor didn’t even try to stop him, sitting by and watching, laughing even as Dick did his best not to cry in shame.

His cheeks were probably bright red, a mixture of anger and humiliation burning him from the inside, and Dick feared how they would look in a photo. His hair was probably already tousled… He probably looked like slut. Like he wanted it. Like he enjoyed it.

Dick wanted to throw up – but his stomach was set in stone.

For a moment Dick allowed himself to breathe. He was still wearing his underwear after all, the briefs protecting him from the worst of it, but he knew that it was fruitless. Luthor would come and he would take what he wanted.

And Dick couldn’t stop him, his hands senselessly running over the soft carpet, finding nothing to hold onto, nothing to protect himself with.

“Now, that is a pretty sight, isn’t it? I have read about your grandiose behind in the gossip rags before, but seeing it myself, I must say… not bad. Now we know why Brucie Dear had so much fun with you. That ass and body – a man can get tempted.”

“No… stop…”

It hurt to hear the name of the man, who had given him a home and a family, be slandered like this, but it hurt even more to think of the fact that people honestly believed that… and that Dick was so powerless in the world of media and public opinion to sway the image; just as he was powerless to stop yet another villain from taking advantage of him.

Last time it had been Brother Blood, twisting and breaking and raping his mind… this time it was Luthor using his body in any way he might like.

Dick barely moved when Luthor’s hands toyed over the waistband of his briefs, the fingers no longer cold, but warm from Dick’s own body heat. Maybe if he closed his eyes, it would be over sooner. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he would be able to ignore it all.

There was still a surreal edge to his body, something that kept the panic from swallowing him.

But then pain shot through his body, and Dick’s eyes flew open, finding Luthor and the twisted smile on that bastard’s face. He had pinched him in the thigh with an unnecessary amount of strength. Dick couldn’t really see his legs, the giant man kneeling over him filling his field of vision, but he was sure it would bruise.

He was sure that had been Luthor’s intention.

“Now, I want to you to look alert. You can close your eyes later – but we want people to know that accidents like these happen when the person is awake – drunk, but awake.”

And then he pulled down Dick’s briefs.

Cold air hit his dick, and a shiver ran down his spine. _No, fuck, no_ … But Luthor barely reacted. The man seemed to be looking at Dick’s crotch with the eyes of a businessman ready to finish off a deal, none of the sadism left in his gaze. It should anger Dick or maybe it should send sparks of relief through his body, but mostly it made him feel cold.

Luthor really wasn’t interested in raping him – this was the business part for him. The job. The boring bit.

Luthor loved the humiliation, he liked it to drug people and see them flail, he loved to see Dick beg, and cry, and fight to escape… Dick pressed his eyes closed once more. He really didn’t want to be present for whatever would follow.

But the universe had never cared about what Dick wanted before, and it certainly didn’t start now.

Another painful pinch was placed on the inside of his thigh, much closer to the more sensitive parts of his body this time, and Dick almost bit of the tip of his tongue in an effort to hold back the yelp that threatened to escape him.

He really, really, really didn’t want this.

Fuck.

No.

That sounded too weak, even in his own head.

Dick would break and fight and scream and beg if that truly meant that nobody would touch his penis without his consent. He would claw and bite and cry, only to ensure his bodily autonomy… maybe he would even kill in the heat of the moment, if that meant that nobody was going to touch him _there._

But his arm barely moved as he tried to raise it, and his leg shifted only minuscule.

And Luthor the fucked-up bastard knew it:

“Now, laying on the floor isn’t really good material, is it? I should stage a little more… what do you think of my desk? Do you want to jerk yourself off on top of the data you so accidentally sorted through, huh? That sounds nice now, does it?”

“F-fuck you…”

“No, I think you misunderstood: You will be the one who will get fucked – more in the figurative than the literal sense, maybe, but at the end of the day it is all the same.”

Luthor hoisted Dick’s naked body up, and he hated how easy it seemed to be for the man to simply _do that_. As if Dick weighted nothing at all. As if Nightwing wasn’t one of the best heroes America had to offer. As if it didn’t matter that Dick didn’t want this and he was being taken advantage off.

The desk was much more uncomfortable for his back than the floor had been, office décor replacing the soft carpet. Folders were pressing into the unprotected skin of his back, a couple of pencils stabbing his spine. But Dick couldn’t shift, Luthor firmly pressing his upper body onto the wood-glass structure, his legs caught in the tangle of underwear, pants and shoes.

It was cold, goosebumps spreading over his entire body, and a soft cry of surprise escaped him, when the freezing glass touched him, and the shift in temperature registered. 

Luthor only laughed:

“My, my… you almost look eager. Let me get a few things straight, my dear boy: First, I will not be appearing in any of the pictures, and there will not be any forensic evidence of what has transpired here left, behinds what the pictures will tell the world _you_ did. Second, no one has to see them if you keep your mouth shut and forget what daddy dearest sent you here to find. And third… there was a slight aphrodisiac in the… medicine I store in my ring and that _accidentally_ touched your skin.”

_No… no… nonononono…_

This time the panic was strong enough to completely pierce through the soft haze making it hard to focus. No. Fuck. No. This was bad. This was… _no…_

His heartbeat was still even, but his throat was closing up, the dread heavy in his bones. He could have dealt with a couple of pictures of him in a compromising situation, fuck, he could even have dealt with a forced hand job and some considerably worse pictures… but being forced to enjoy this? To be aroused when someone was raping him?

 _Fuck, no_ …

The first tear slid down his cheek, and Dick did little to stop others from following.

“No, you don’t need to cry. From what I can gather, your dick is rather nicely shaped. I am not an expert in these things, but you have nothing to be ashamed off.”

Luther was wiping his tears away, and Dick snapped. Quite literally. He bit down on Luthor’s finger as it danced across his lips, forcing the billionaire to cry out. It was probably more a sound of surprise than pain, Dick’s jaw just as limp and weak as the rest of him, but it felt like a victory.

It felt like agency.

Not that it paid off, these things oh so rarely did… Luthor was looking at him again, something dangerous in his gaze, before he stepped back, phone in his hand.

“Say cheese – we want daddy to have a souvenir as well now, don’t we?”

What?

“Wha---?”

“I just thought I might want to send some of these to Brucie as well… so he knows that you like to have fun on your own sometimes. I am sure he will appreciate that.”

Bruce was Dick’s dad, his mentor, his partner, his family---- but Bruce was also someone Dick talked to twice a year, when either of them got bullied into reaching out to the other by Alfred who was sick of their games. He loved the man – and he never, ever wanted Bruce to see those pictures.

“no….”

“Yes.”

And apparently that was it. Luthor returned to the table, and Dick watched with terrified eyes as Luthor pulled out a pair of latex gloves and pulled them over his hands. A tiny bottle of lube followed, and Dick wanted to vanish into the ether, the soft squirting sound of the liquid being expelled the most disgusting thing Dick had ever heard in his entire life.

 _Fuck, no_ …

It was too much, watching Luthor coat his giant hands in the offending substance, watching when there was nothing he could do.

Apparently, his panic must have been obvious, or maybe the tears were still glinting in his eyelashes, but Luthor stopped only moments before his hand would have wrapped around Dick’s cock, something almost pitying in his gaze:

“This isn’t going to hurt.”

 _Oh, I know_ , Dick wanted to scream _. Oh, I know, and that’s what makes this so much worse._

Dick knew how to deal with pain, fuck, he’d been punching criminals in the face ever since he’d been a child… but the psychological damage was always so much worse if there was no scar to reference, no obvious pain to highlight.

And enjoying something as horrible as this?

Dick just wanted to throw up.

Luthor’s hands were surprisingly warm when they finally reached Dick’s soft and flaccid penis. This was damnation, this was hell… Dick wasn’t sure what could safe him now, but Raven’s father burning the world down sounded like a good idea just about now.

At first nothing more happened, Luthor was just holding him, Dick’s entire body on fire with the need to run away. And then… slowly, oh, so slowly, Luthor started to knead… His movements were precise, not that Dick had expected anything less, but the warm liquid, and the smooth motion felt almost soothing.

He closed his eyes, warding off his thoughts from the horror happening in his crotch. He couldn’t think about the warm feeling pooling in his gut, or the fact that Dick couldn’t even hear Luthor breathe, the man deadly silent the entire time this nightmare had been going on.

The glass underneath his back was no longer cold, the pens and folders pressing into his flesh the only thing tethering him to this earth. Dick hated them for it. He wanted to escape, to fly away, to be anywhere but here…

Instead, he was forced to endure the feeling of heat running through his body, the sensation of lust curling up his toes. He didn’t want this – he never wanted this, and yet he could feel himself getting hard underneath Luthor’s hand.

“There you go, boy. And suddenly you are growing!”

Dick’s eyes shot open – when had he closed them? – focusing on the pleased grin on Luthor’s face. He did his best to ignore his own half-hard penis in the corner of his eyes, or the way in which Luthor’s hands were glistening from lube.

He was glaring, his mouth dry, when Luthor stepped forward and took Dick’s very own hand, coating it in the liquid already spilled. _Disgusting_ … he wanted to rip his arm away, but Luthor stayed firm – as always. There was little he could do, when Luthor guided his hand down towards Dick’s crotch, wrapping Dick’s numb fingers around his dick.

“We want to make it believable now, don’t we?”

He moved their hands in tandem, Dick flushed from the embarrassment. It was nothing like jerking off usually was… there was no fantasy playing through his mind, no tension ready to be released… instead all his senses were consumed by the weird feeling of his slick penis against his soft fingers.

It was disgusting, wrong, abysmal… and yet Dick could feel himself getting harder, could sense the blood rushing towards in lower regions. It didn’t take long before Luther stepped back, the erect form of his dick the thing that kept his once more limp hand in place.

More pictures were made, the horror sinking deeper and deeper into Dick’s bones.

He didn’t want this. He wanted… he wanted his dad to save him, or his friends to come and end his suffering, he wanted to be anywhere but here…

At least he wasn’t enjoying it yet, not like Luthor had promised – threatened him with. At least he was still in the right mind, even if his penis had gotten harder faster than it should, just from the little stimulation Luthor had offered.

And then Luthor returned, the look in his face calculating as he scanned Dick’s body, the way he was sprawled over the desk, like a slutty secretary in some second-rate porn.

“It is time we begin with the fun part, isn’t it?”

No. No, it really wasn’t.

But only a pitiful moan escaped him, nothing that would derail Luthor. And it didn’t. If anything, it seemed to make the man step closer with a bit more glee in his posture. Luthor’s hand rapped around Dick’s once more, continuing the act of using Dick’s own body to rape him, while his other hand wandered… deeper.

 _No_.

“Wh-?”

“I promised you it wouldn’t hurt, and I told you, you would have fun. You’re already getting hard like a good little slut, but this isn’t really going to cut it.”

With that Luthor gently squeezed Dick’s balls, massaging them with the same precision he had previously used to rub warmth into his dick. And it worked again. Dick could feel a tremble ripple through his body, as his hips buckled against his will.

Almost immediately he could feel the cock in his hand harden further, and a spark of pure lust just… Dick moaned, and for a moment he was so lost in the sensation that he didn’t even feel ashamed.

It was Luthor’s dry chuckle that brought him back, that made it possible for the shame and the humiliation to wash over him.

“Ah, so you are one of those guys…”

Dick didn’t have much time to bath in the horror threatening to swallow him, Luthor gripping his balls tighter, pulling and releasing, pulling and releasing, pulling and… Dick’s entire body was shaking, his hips a quivering mess. He wanted to thrust into something, the hands wrapped around his cock no longer enough.

But no matter how much he tried to raise his hips to meet some sort of resistance… they just wouldn’t budge. Lust was coloring everything so intense, and the hand on his balls sent waves of pleasure crashing over his body.

Luthor’s voice was distant when he spoke next, and Dick couldn’t really find it in himself to care:

“My little medicine is really fascinating. I didn’t actually believe my friend when he told that it takes a while to take effect. Apparently, a ground level of arousal must be met before the full effect gets activated… what a beautiful sight you are…”

 _Dick didn’t care_!

He thrusted his hips forward again, the hands holding him not tight enough, never tight enough. Suddenly, all sensation fell away, and when Dick blinked his eyes open, he could see that Luthor had stepped away, phone in his hands.

This was unfair… how was Dick supposed to get himself off, if nobody was touching him? Dick mewled with the lack of stimulation, his cock still hard and heavy in his numb hand. Pre-cum was coating his fingers, and he tried his best… he really did… but not even rubbing his ass against the glass and wood underneath him brought any kind of relief.

He needed someone to get him over the edge. He needed… he needed to get fucked.

 _Hard_.

A moan escaped him at the thought of being fucked right here on this table, something penetrating him, hitting his prostate just right, pushing him over the edge just as the hands around his cock tightened… Dick wanted that… Oh, God, Dick had never wanted anything in his life so badly, as he craved a thick-fat cock right about now.

He was panting by the time Luthor returned to the table, tears of relief escaping him when the man continued to push Dick closer and closer towards the edge.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_

And then he stopped again, and Dick couldn’t help himself, he cried out for Luthor to continue. His erection was almost painful against his stomach, the pre-cum covering his entire hand – Luthor’s hand as well. His balls felt tight and hot and like pure specters of pleasure… and yet… Luthor had stopped.

“You are a real cock-slut, aren’t you?”

No, he wasn’t. Dick had only ever slept with three people, friends and lovers, who owed the keys to his heart. They had worshipped his body, and they had made him scream their names but…

Right now, Dick couldn’t care any less about the emotions he usually tied to sex… If it meant getting the release he so desperately needed, Dick would say anything Luthor wanted to hear. He was nodding his head furiously, when Luthor’s fingers finally returned, playing with his hole.

Dick… Dick didn’t like it when people did that without asking… he…

Luthor pushed one of the lube and pre-cum slick fingers inside, and Dick could feel himself melt. His hips buckled one last time, his hands grabbing for something, finding nothing except his own cock, pulling and…

Fireworks and pain exploded through his vison, his balls finally releasing the cum that was building up inside of them.

The waves of the orgasm crashed over him, leaving him panting and moaning and shivering. There was pleasure still running havoc in his body, every single nerve-ending on fire…

Somewhere in the background Luthor was laughing, but it was hard to focus when his body felt like this.

“You are probably the prettiest whore I’ve ever met… I can see what Brucie sees in you. I am sure he will find the pictures and the video quite entertaining.”

Someone was touching him… patting him down, but Dick had a hard time forcing his eyes to stay open… instead they decided to fall shut again, the sensation of lust still too bright inside his body, too much for his mind and heart to take.

“Good riddance… oh, and, Richard… there are no important files in this particular office anyway, so whatever you thought you might have seen was probably utter bullshit anyway. But, hah, you know ‘accidents happen’ right? The drug should be out of your system in a few hours, possible side-effects include hazy memory, nausea, soreness… and impotence--- but what can you do?”

With that Luthor left, and Dick let himself sink against the desk.

He was humming, thrumming with emotions and feelings and sensations. His entire body was alive. He felt…

He felt himself drop, the low that came after every high claiming him. And which each moan that turned into a sob, with each shudder of pleasure that ended in grief… realization hit.

He had… he had been raped--- he had enjoyed it, begged for more… he had been raped, and the entire world would see the pictures.

Worse… Bruce would see them.

His body was still numb, the world around him heavy… but Dick Grayson was no longer shivering in lust and pleasure… he was drowning in the sorrows of his own reality.


End file.
